nicksuperbrawlgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Brawl 2
|- class="infobox-row" style="border-bottom-color: rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;" | class="infobox-cell" colspan="2" | |- ! class="infobox-header" colspan="2" style="background: rgb(255, 235, 205); color: rgb(0, 0, 0);" |Production information |- class="infobox-row" style="border-bottom-color: rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;" | class="infobox-cell" colspan="2" | |- class="infobox-row" style="border-bottom-color: rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;" | class="infobox-cell" colspan="2" | |} Super Brawl 2 is an online game on the official website for Nickelodeon. This a sequel to Super Brawl, with new characters, new arenas and new modes. It is the fourth game in the series, following Jingle Brawl, Super Brawl, Super Brawl Summer, and Super Fall Brawl, but it is named the second one because the other games were counted as updates. It can be played here. Modes *'Arcade:' Brawl one-on-one by choosing opponents and the stage. *'Tournament:' Defeat five opponents, one-by-one. *'Tag Team: '''Brawl two-on-two with a chosen partner. *'Survival:''' Defeat all of the other characters. Moveset Each character has a capability of several moves and combos including: *Blocking *Kicks *Punches *Jumping attack *Super Move *Charged Super Move The super move varies from character to character and when charged completely, a cinematic sequence will play along with a powerful attack. (Ex. Aang's super move consists of using all four elements in the air while meditating and the charged move performed a massive airbending strike.) Characters Playable SpongeBob Plankton Sheen Kitty Katswell Chum Chum Monkey Skipper Sandy Jimmy Neutron Otis Bessie Aang Kyle Dudley Puppy Fanboy Danny Phantom Timmy Rico Dr. Blowhole Patrick Classic SpongeBob King Julien Trivia *Katara, Sokka, and Appa made an appearance in the background of the Wasteland stage, although they are not playable. *Aang's uncharged super move is similar to the form he was in when battling Fire Lord Ozai at Wulong Forest. *King Julien defeated all the characters and won Jingle Brawl. Dr. Blowhole defeated all characters, and narrowly defeated King Julien, and he won Super Brawl. Patrick won Super Summer Brawl. Sheen won Super Fall Brawl. *This game includes several Super Brawl champions. *This game features a large crossover of many Nickelodeon T.V. shows. *ManyNickelodeon characters as fighters(with the exception of New SpongeBob, Timmy, Aang, and Plankton who all return in the next Brawl game), while also completely replacing Timmy's costume and move set and also replacing Classic SpongeBob with New SpongeBob. *Otis has the same single strong attack in super brawl 1. *This is the first Brawl game where the Fairy World stage music is an endless loop of the first part of the song. *Sheen and Kitty are the only characters in the Intro to have their hands behind their backs. *SpongeBob's pose in the intro shows him standing smiling happily with his index finger in the air in a "#1 fashion", this suggests that he most likely is the Brawl champion for this game. *Several characters that appear in this game are only present in this game only (Kyle, Dudley, Kitty, Monkey, Skipper, Jimmy, and Chum Chum are the only characters that only appear in just Super Brawl 2 by itself). *The time between Super Brawl 2 and Super Brawl 3 had a long hiatus, 2 years, because this game was made prior to Nickelodeon partnering with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle franchise, and with that, they became playable. In addition, Nickelodeon felt that the character roster would be far too large to incorporate the new planned characters, along with the old ones. So, Nickelodeon decided to replace the entire existing Super Brawl 2 cast with a brand new cast of characters, however, some popular characters from the previous Brawl game do return, for example, SpongeBob, Timmy, Aang, and Plankton return, although they have significant appearance changes and different move sets, and also, in the New SpongeBob's case, he replaces. Category:Games